The term “chemiluminescent reactant”, “chemiluminescently reactive” or “chemiluminescent reactant composition” is interpreted to mean a mixture or component thereof which will result in chemiluminescent light production when reacted with other necessary reactants in the processes as disclosed herein.
The term “chemiluminescent composition” is interpreted to mean a mixture which will result in chemiluminescence.
The term “fluidizable solid admixture” is interpreted to mean a non-liquid admixture which behaves as a pseudo fluid when agitated, but has properties of a solid when at rest.
Chemiluminescent light production generally utilizes a two-component system to chemically generate light. Chemiluminescent light is produced by combining the two components, which are usually in the form of chemical solutions referred to as the “oxalate” component and the “activator” component. All suitable oxalate and activator compositions, inclusive of the various additional fluorescers, catalysts and the like, known to be useful in the prior art, are contemplated for use within the present invention.
The two components are kept physically separated prior to activation by a variety of means. Often, a sealed, frangible, glass vial containing one component is housed within an outer flexible container containing the other component. This outer container is sealed to contain both the second component and the filled, frangible vial. Forces created by intimate contact with the internal vial, e.g. by flexing, cause the vial to rupture, thereby releasing the first component, allowing the first and second components to mix and produce light. Since the objective of this type of system is to produce usable light output, the outer vessel is usually composed of a clear or translucent material, such as polyethylene or polypropylene, which permits the light produced by the chemiluminescent system to be transmitted through the vessel walls. These devices may be designed so as to transmit a variety of colors by either the addition of a dye or fluorescent compound to one or both of the chemiluminescent reactant compositions or to the vessel. Furthermore, the device may be modified so as to only transmit light from particularly chosen portions thereof.
Examples of such a chemiluminescent system include U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,383 to Richter et al. discloses chemiluminescent catalysts in a method for producing light in short duration, high intensity systems, and low temperature systems. This invention relates to catalysts for two component chemiluminescent systems wherein one component is a hydrogen peroxide component and the other component is an oxalate ester-fluorescer component. Lithium carboxylic acid salt catalysts, such as lithium salicylate, which lower the activation energy of the reaction and also reduce the temperature dependence of the light emission process are taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,302 to Bay et al. describes a solid, thin, chemiluminescent device emitting light in one direction. The system is comprised of a back sheet of a laminated metal foil having heat sealed thereto at its edges a bi-component front sheet and a temporary separation means positioned to divide the interior area into two compartments. The bi-component includes a first component of which is a laminated metal foil and a second component of which is a transparent or translucent polyolefin sheet. The metal foil of the bi-component offers heat stability, increased shelf life, and relative impermeability to volatile components of the activator solution. The metal foil laminate for activator solution storage enables the activator solution to retain its viability due to the impermeability of the metal foil.
Additionally, it is desirable to produce chemiluminescent light from objects of various shapes or forms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,949 issued to Elliott discloses a means of making shaped, two-dimensional, chemiluminescent objects. Conventional liquid, chemiluminescent reagents are combined to produce light. A non-woven, absorbent article in the desired shape is permitted to absorb the chemiluminescent reagents after mixing and activation so that the article emits light from the shape desired. Although the shape may be as simple or as complex as desired, it is essentially limited to a two-dimensional surface and is additionally limited to producing a single color of light per device.
An example of creating a chemiluminescent system capable of producing light from a swellable polymeric composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,325 issued to Rauhut et al. Two primary means are employed to produce solid chemiluminescent systems. The first system relies on diffusion of a chemiluminescent oxalate solution into a solid polymer substrate such as a length of flexible vinyl tubing. The diffusion process occurs when a length of the vinyl tubing is immersed in a suitable chemiluminescent reagent for an extended period of time. After removal of the tubing from the oxalate solution, application of liquid activator to the surface of the tubing causes the tubing to emit light. Since the solid polymer is relatively non-porous, it is difficult to rapidly and completely activate the oxalate in the tubing because the relatively slow process of diffusion must also be relied upon to permit the activator solution to reach the chemiluminescent reagent diffused into the polymer before light can be generated.
In a further embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,325, the chemiluminescent oxalate solution is mixed with a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) resin powder to form a paste, which is then spread on a substrate and baked in an oven to form a flexible, elastic film. While this embodiment is operative, the polyvinyl chloride sheet described exhibits weaknesses in uniformity, strength, flexibility, and most importantly, porosity. Additionally, the processes described are primarily suitable for producing relatively thin objects only.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,218 to Cohen et al. discloses a combination of PVC polymer resins to produce a porous, flexible, chemiluminescent structure from liquid slurries. Thus, while the production of devices capable of emitting light through chemical means is well known in the art e.g. chemiluminescent lightsticks, for example, are taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,794 and other configurations of devices for emitting chemical light have also been the subject of many U.S. patents, see, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,350,553; 3,729,425 and 3,893,938.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a means for producing IR light by means of chemiluminescence, and producing a porous composition to exhibit quick activation and excellent light output.